The Queen of Hearts Fortune
by AnimeandMangaLover16
Summary: Valentines Day special for all my wonderful readers! 3


**OHEHMGEE. IT'S BEEN SO LONG, RIGHT? ;DDD About 7/8 months for my pokemon story and 3 months for Vocaloid.. Wow. I'm definitely a great author. :D**

**This is a special to all my amazing readers and reviewers (reviewers especially) for being there for me when I was.. dead. :D I'm still not completely alive, for I'm trying to get a stupid USB for my phone to connect to my laptop. My stories are ALLLL on there. :D So yeah. I'm sowwy. Q-Q**

**My birthday was on October 28, so I thank AznRinny for putting up a special chapter of hers just for me~ I'm 12 now. As my writing improves, I hope for everyone to see how I do~ **

**I love you guys, and that's a fact. Reading your guys' reviews makes me feel super confident in writing, so enjoy this short story of Kagamine Rin!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Queen of Hearts Fortune <strong>

It's February 14, 2098 and people are rushing everywhere to get what they needed to finish, done.

A 14 year old named Rin was alone, sitting at her house s dining table, playing with a set of cards. She flipped over a card.

A tall woman with a golden crown on her head and greedy, also cold eyes, wearing the best crimson dress along with a staff with a heart on top of it.

"Queen of hearts. Overrules all but the king. Why is it that she won t go against her husband no matter how greedy she may be?" Rin whispered to herself.

Her friends always called Rin cupid this time of year because she plays with cards, reading fortunes fr couples and singles. They were usually successful fortunes, bringing people together like a cupid.

However, Rin would never dare try them n herself, for her cards will fail her.

In school, Rin is also known as a heartless genius. She didn t have that many strong feelings for people. So today, her cousin Lily would be visiting her to tell Rin her fortune.

_Ding dong!_

Rin walked to the door and opened it up.

"RINNY! How's it going? Having a good life? Oh sorry. You want your fortune. Right," Lily said quickly, hugging Rin very tightly.

"Yes. Now can you please let go?"

"Aw... but you're so soft and warm.."

"Lily. Let. Go. Now."

She let go immediately, not wanting Rin to get angrier. They walked the table where Rin told her fortunes. It had spades, hearts, diamonds, and clovers decorating it.

Alrighty, Lily whispered. She was a professional fortune teller, so it was also very hard to get a fortune told from her.

"Begin," Rin grumbled impatiently.

The fortune teller set down 108 cards stalked together. She shuffled them and played a few eye-catching tricks. Then, she threw them all up in the air and 6 cards landed face up.

"Later today, you will encounter a person who may know you for yourself. It ll be an awesome time and it ll be a surprising coincidence."

Rin was speechless. Then, she broke the 5 minute silence. "Whaaaaaat? Let me see those cards!" She carefully took the cards and observed the light drawings on them. "A sunset.. question mark.. soft smile.. flash.. laughter..."

Lily smiled. "Yes Rin. And the last card?"

"It's an angel with a bow and arrow.."

"Mmhm. And what is that called?" Lily asked.

"It's cupid.. why?.." Rin replied softly.

"It's Valentine's day, you know. I guess something special was going to happen to someone this year," the young adult explained.

"Ugh. I m going to school then. Make yourself at home, Lily," Rin told her.

The 14 year old left, missing the strange smile the fortune teller gave.

"Lily must be crazy.." Rin sighed. She ran up a hill and spotted her school. The ran up a hill and spotted her school. The teen ran up to the entrance until she bumped into a guy.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to."

Rin mumbled something and walked off.

"Wait.. are you Rin?" the teen asked.

"Yeah. So?" she snapped.

"It's me! Len! Your old childhood friend?"

_Is this the fortune I asked for?_ Rin thought. "Yeah right." She ignored him and walked away, trying not to smile.

"Look Rin! I have this treble clef charm you gave me exactly 5 years ago!"

"Nope. Wrong person," Rin replied. She did know this fortune though. Her old best friend.

"Rin. I know you. You're lying!" Len blurted out, ruffling up Rin's hair.

Rin laughed. "Okay, okay! You got me! It s nice to see you.."

The two went to school and it was actually pretty fun. Rin also realized the answer to her question. When she got home, Lily was sitting down, drinking a cup of tea.

"Well?" she asked. "How was your day?"

"Lily. Your fortune. It's quite useful. Thanks," Rin said quietly. She ran up to her room.

Lily smiled and grabbed the queen of hearts. "When the queen overrules all, she can t overrule her king because she loves him dearly, Rin." And the card was placed next to the king.


End file.
